you make my heart cry
by Howls-Princess-loves-EdwardRoy
Summary: love hurts. Sequel to Love and tears are the Same. KxJ
1. Chapter 1

**YOU MAKE MY HEART CRY.**

This is the sequel to LOVE AND TEARS ARE THE SAME. Just so you know, this story will not have much…uh…excitement, or a rush. It's a story about a feeling that you can get when you love someone but you feel that they're moving away from you. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers.

_**Dedication: you know who you are. Both of you….does an evil twin make it three of you?**_

I SAID I LOVED YOU 

The world changes. All the time. Every day something is different….unpredictable.

Kazuki doesn't really like change.

He's sitting at one of the booths in the HonkyTonk now, sipping his coffee, and watching in amusement as Ban tries to eat Ginji's head, something about "losing all the #$#$ money…" His left hand is delicately wrapped around Shido's upper arm, gently restraining the taller man (or trying to), explaining in an amused voice that Ginji does not need his protection.

His long fingers are sliding up Shido's arm, caressing it…like a lover would…

I shake myself out of the fog of doubt and worry that is threatening to swamp my mind. I look back at Kazuki's hand on Shido's arm…. it hasn't moved. Just my brain scaring me.

Sometimes I wish I had stayed blind.

Natsumi is holding up a CD, squealing delightedly as she puts it into the CD player the gang got her for her birthday. It sounds very soft and lilting…the music, as if the strings of the instrument were very precious.

I can see Kazuki closing his eyes and listening to the music,

Kazuki likes music.

He looks so beautiful now, with his head to one side and his bangs falling lightly over his face. An angel.

I wish he was mine.

I told him I loved him, he said he felt the same way about me, and for a while I was the happiest man in the world.

But dreams don't last. Nothing's happened. We don't live together, or even see each other that often….

I'm jealous. Kazuki doesn't need me. Not in the same way I need him. He has other people, he has Toshiki….

I have….me. I wish I had Kazuki, but I don't.

Shido's talking to him, I hate that man! I hate it how he just talks to Kazuki….as if…….

Sometimes I just wished he had killed me. Back then, in the Limitless Fortress. Because if he had, then I wouldn't have to feel this way.

These irrational feelings I don't understand.

Everything was so much simpler when we were kids…..

_**So, that's the first chapter………….?**_


	2. wanting

**YOU MAKE MY HEART CRY.**

This is the sequel to LOVE AND TEARS ARE THE SAME. Just so you know, this story will not have much…uh…excitement, or a rush. It's a story about a feeling that you can get when you love someone but you feel that they're moving away from you. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers.

_**Dedication: you know who you are. Both of you….does an evil twin make it three of you?**_

WANTING 

Juubei Kakei………I love you.

When will you understand that?

How much longer will I have to wait?

I can't keep waiting for ever………..please!!!!!

Understand me!

……………………why can't you hear me?

Why won't you touch me?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

…Fine. I'll show you just how much I want you.

……

…PLEASE JUUBEI!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU MAKE MY HEART CRY.**

This is the sequel to LOVE AND TEARS ARE THE SAME. Just so you know, this story will not have much…uh…excitement, or a rush. It's a story about a feeling that you can get when you love someone but you feel that they're moving away from you. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Get Backers.

_**Dedication: you know who you are. Both of you….does an evil twin make it three of you?**_

NEEDING

Oh god I think I think I'm going to die. Seriously.

Everything is black and dark, I feel like I'm drowning…..if he doesn't need me what am I here for?

My life…..that's all my life is, protecting him…so, if he doesn't need me…

Doesn't want me……

…maybe I should just drown…………………

I love you.

Goodbye.

"JUUBEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kazuki ran to his friend, knocking the knife away from his hand. What the hell does he think he's doing???? He could have killed himself…..he was TRYING to kill himself!!!!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" Kazuki roared at Juubei, kneeling over the slightly older man. Footsteps could be heard, running down the passage way, following the sound of Kazuki's terrified voice.

"Juubei," Sakura gasped from the doorway, her eyes flicking from her brother, on his knees his head bowed, to the knife that had been knocked into a corner of the room where it lay there, glinting dully.

Kazuki grabbed Juubei's face in his hands and pulled it up until he was looking into the other man's newly healed eyes. They were red and bloodshot, barely focusing.

"Have you been drinking?!!!" he exploded into the silence, anger heating up his voice so much it was uncontrollable. Juubei didn't answer, his mind blank. Kazuki shook his Juubei's face, angry tears spilling out over his eyes and falling down his cheeks.

"Juubei, Juubei!" he sobbed, not bothering to wipe the salty tears away, still keeping Juubei's face in his hands. "What is wrong?" He was terrified, terrified that he could have been too late, and his friend might have killed himself……

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??!!" Kazuki exploded, his fingers tightening over Juubei's chin. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Again Juubei didn't say anything, he merely reached out and wiped the tears from Kazuki's cheeks, stunning the other man.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, looking into Kazuki's pain – filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

"sorry," Kazuki echoed softly, his anger dying away, "Oh Juubei," he let go off Juubei's face and stared at him for a moment, before breaking down into wracking sobs. He buried his face in Juubei's chest, wrapping his arm's around the other man, scared that he would try to slip away again.

"Juubei I love you." He gasped out between sobs, "I love I love you I love you!" Arms drew him closer into the circle of comfort he had always known and longed for.

"I know." Juubei said softly, stroking Kazuki's hair, his eyes focusing. "I finally know Kazuki." He pulled back from his friend so he could see his face, but Kazuki, terrified Juubei would try to leave clung on to him tighter.

"Kazuki," Juubei whispered, kissing the Thread Master's head, "I love you too."

This time Kazuki did look at him, and a wonderful light was shining from within his eyes.

"Stay with me." He said softly, kissing Juubei's mouth, "I need you."

_I know. _Juubei thought to himself, a small smile spreading onto his face, _And that's all I needed._

**- end -**


End file.
